


Fuck You Again

by Katrartt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dark Reylo, Drabble, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sex (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Angst, Morning After, Quickies, Rey Needs A Hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrartt/pseuds/Katrartt
Summary: Kylo Ren and Rey are bonded through the force, and take advantage of that, but there so many complications.Hella short drabble or slight Reylo angst- a morning after.Based on the song F U till I F U by Call Me Karizma





	Fuck You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Its midnight and this was a fun little drabble. Enjoy :)  
> (Sorry theres no actual smut)
> 
> Also listen to the music either before or while reading this for best experience :) or whatever

**_Mood Music: F U till I F U by Call Me Karizma_ **

* * *

 

        When his eyes opened, and he finally gathered his surroundings, Kylo Ren sighed. His arm cradled around her body, _so small compared to his_ , and the sheets, _her sheets_ , barely covered their bodies, just above his hips. He watched as she slept, listening to her quietly snore, and yet she was still beautiful. The peace in her expression only made her features more alluring, and he began wondering why he only rarely stayed through the night. He wondered what could possibly be so important to disturb this peace between them, this settlement between their bond.

And then she stirred, and his heart skipped a beat.  
  
First, her body shifted closer to his, and she snuggled her face into his chest, before her eyelids slowly fluttered open, and she realized where she was. Raising her gaze to his slowly, she held her breath.  
  
"You stayed," Rey whispered in awe, her voice thick with sleep.  
  
Kylo closed his eyes again, pulling her closer and pressing his nose to her hair.  
  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kylo pulled away, scrubbing at his face as he lifted his torso. They couldn't do this. Not now. Not ever. He needed to leave, he needed to get back to the First Order, away from her. He felt the force bond start to falter, he felt the could starting to seep back into his bones. He felt his surroundings start to shift back into his quarters back on the First Order HQ Base.  
  
And yet Kylo still felt her, still sat in her bed, was still covered by her sheets.  
  
He wanted more than anything to lay back down, to pull her even closer than before to promise he would never let her go, to let her _know_ that he would never stop caring about her, would never stop _loving her._  
  
But he couldn't. He was horrible to her, they were on opposite sides, they were supposed to hate each other... and yet they still found so much comfort in each other. They felt nothing but disgust towards each other, yet every night they felt release in each other's arms, they felt a _pull_ toward each other, a bond, that they could never break or sever. They were each other's only true friend, the only one who would fully understand _everything_.  
  
But Kylo grunted and stopped the force bond anyway, letting the image of Rey's room fall away. It physically hurt to do so, but he had had enough of it. He was done. They needed to stop.  
  
_He would see her again the next night, though, repeating the same things, going through the same motions as they always did._  
  
Kylo ignored the pull in the back of his mind, stepping out of his own bed. Hux was expecting him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Will continue concept if y'all like it in a different, actually structured story.


End file.
